


Leather Doesn't Grow On Trees

by pickett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a cat, Crack, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, i promise i can write other stuff not just crack i just don't feel like it haha, im a terrible person jesus christ, this is just straight up crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickett/pseuds/pickett
Summary: A crackfic. I really don't know how else to put it, it's just a crackfic. With Marichat.





	

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming. Even that black rose over there seemed happy, twitching in the summer breeze.

Wait. Was the rose moving closer to her? Marinette took a step back, squinting at the black rose that was not a black rose. It seemed to be made out of leather...She didn’t know leather could grow like a plant. She’d have to consult Tikki on that.

“Tikki!” Marinette called out, not noticing that the leather was taking on the form of a humanoid cat, looming behind her...

“Tikki stop eating my cookies and come out here!”

Tikki flew over, a bit put out that she couldn’t eat more, and wiped the crumbs off her face. Then she saw the black leather behind Marinette, and her little eyes widened.

“Uh...Marinette? There’s...something behind you.”

  
“Yes, I know! It’s a beautiful day, and there’s a leather plant. Tell me, Tikki, can leather grow? You never told me that! I could’ve grown my own leather! Do you know how pricey leather is? The fashion life is hard, and business is slow! Leather clothing is so sought out for these days; I wouldn’t be in debt if I had an unlimited leather garden right here on my own roof! Oh, stop making that face at me I know what I saw. Leather can grow and you kept that miraculous secret from me, Little Miss Green Thumb. What do you have to say for yourself, withholding such life-changing secrets from me???” Marinette glowered at Tikki.

Tikki only looked pointedly behind Marinette’s shoulder. As if that was the cue, one Chat Noir, who had been waiting for five minutes and was slightly amused by Marinette’s cute rambling, pounced.

The only thing Parisians could hear for miles that afternoon was the shriek of a sleep-deprived girl. And then a yowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ridiculous short fic!


End file.
